


Red's Ghost

by TheTwoFlamingos



Category: The Blacklist (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/M, OOC, The Blacklist AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-07
Updated: 2015-11-07
Packaged: 2018-04-30 11:26:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 7
Words: 22,294
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5162153
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheTwoFlamingos/pseuds/TheTwoFlamingos
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Blacklist AU. Elizabeth Scott. A well-known and respected International lawyer, and a clandestine Robin Hood of crime known finds herself in the cross-hairs of Raymond Reddington. A FrostyBear4 exclusive story</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

She's sitting in a local coffee shop, ignoring the fast paced world around her, in her own world sipping her drink and working through the New York Times latest edition of the daily crossword puzzle when he spots her. In his line of work, he has met some of the most beautiful and interesting women, but for some reason, it is this woman that makes him stop and take notice. It is this intriguing woman that makes him turn around and want more than anything to know her. To know what question she's trying to solve, to know what she's drinking, to know what her life goals are and her dreams. So on a whim, he takes a chance. Telling Dembe to hang back so as not to draw too much attention, he enters the coffee shop, seemingly unnoticed. Little does he know, he was on Lizzie’s radar the minute he was in the coffee shops window. Like Red, she finds herself drawn to him. Maybe it’s the immaculate three piece suit he's wearing with a fedora, or his body guard he’s trying to pass off as a random stranger walking nearby. She thinks it’s probably a combination of the two, but either way, she wants to know more about this mysterious man. She doesn't look up of course, being a master of deception and concealment, she's able to ascertain all these observations with just a quick glance of her eyes. Years of practice have honed her skills past an expert level. Figuring her senses are just on high alert being in public, she dismisses the thoughts of the handsome stranger. But that dismissal doesn't last long when she realizes that he’s entered the cafe and is heading in her direction. Pausing mid crossword, she watches him order a coffee, grab his own copy of the NY Times and walk past her without so much as a sideways glance. He grabs the seat in the corner of the shop facing the door, thus being able to watch the whole room while he relaxes. 

’Smart man.’ She thinks to herself. 

Going back to her crossword, she reads a couple more clues hoping to finish out her puzzle, but her mind keeps wandering back to the mystery man. She chances a look in his direction, only to realize that he is already looking at her. Normally upon this discovery she would feel threatened and hastily make an exit, but something in the way he is looking at her makes her feel differently. She feels warm, safe. Two feelings she has not felt in such a very long time. This unsettles her because she can’t afford those kinds of feelings. Those feelings lead to vulnerabilities, and that is completely unacceptable. But in not having experienced such emotions in a while, she finds herself suddenly yearning for them. Again, unacceptable. She holds his gaze for a moment longer before she looks back at her puzzle. Finishing the crossword in a haste, she picks up her bag and leaves. Trying to put as much distance between herself and Mr. Fedora as quickly as possible.

Red didn't know what it was about this woman, but he couldn't help but look at her. He felt this draw to her that he hasn't felt towards another person since he found Dembe shackled in that damn basement years before. In his work, having close connections was a very bad idea. Close connections meant vulnerabilities which were completely unacceptable. But this. The feelings this mystery woman conjured up in him could not be ignored. In his musings, he had failed to notice that she was looking directly at him. At this he straightens in his seat and keeps his piercing gaze upon her. After what felt like a lifetime but was really only a few seconds holding each other’s eyes, she looks back at her paper and finishes her puzzle. Putting the paper down, she picks up her bag and takes her leave. He finds himself wanting to run after her and take her somewhere secluded where he can convince her to divulge who exactly she is and all her deepest darkest secrets and desires. Not wanting to spook her though, he lets her leave. He rises from his spot in the corner and makes his way to her recently vacated table. Picking up her discarded paper, he takes a look at her work. Tucking the paper under his arm he heads toward Dembe who was sitting at the front of the shop sipping a hot tea while watching people make their way down the busy streets going about their lives. He notices Red approaching and stands up.

“I have no idea who that woman was Dembe. But I must know everything about her. I know we have nothing to go off of, but see if Glen can pull up anything on her. Anything at all.” 

Dembe nods his head in affirmation and follows Red out of the coffee shop. Walking down the street to their car, Red looks over at Dembe.

“I don’t know if this is a place she comes to regularly, but have one of our guys put eyes on that shop tomorrow, and I want to be notified the minute she is spotted. If she returns.” 

________________________________________

You see, in Lizzie’s line of work, both the known and unknown, situational awareness and preparedness is a matter of life and death. More so in one line than the other. In the legal world she is a well-respected freelance International lawyer, specializing in both commercial and governmental trade and policy. Many companies and governments call on her when they must have a positive outcome, or if they need a particular situation to be dealt with promptly. 

Elizabeth Scott has a reputation as a ruthless and meticulous attorney. With a 100% success rate, anytime a company or government brings her in to handle their business, the opposing counsel either drops their side or acquiesces to her client’s demands. The only way to reach her is through a private and untraceable email account which is only passed on by word of mouth. You won’t see a billboard or bus placard with Lizzie's face on it. Her acceptance of a case is completely at her discretion. So you may submit an email outlining your predicament, but whether or not you hear back from her is a craps shoot. If she accepts your case, she’ll reply to your email with a phone number. Never the same one though as she does not own a cell phone, through which she’ll contact you to set up a day, time and place where you can meet to discuss her game plan, and an account number where you can submit her payment. At any time throughout the case if she needs to be reached, you can contact her via that number she provided. But once the case is settled, that phone is tossed and no longer usable. 

She realized early on that her skills and expertise as a lawyer could be put toward another purpose. A better one in her opinion. She has singlehandedly toppled governments, overthrown dictators, handed over criminals to INTERPOL or other government agencies, and on occasion has been known to even help criminals if she finds merit in their dealings. All of this is done clandestinely of course. In the darker recesses of the criminal underground, where she is known only as the Ghost. No one knows if the Ghost is a man or woman, young or old, or even human. There are theories though. 

The name Ghost came about because when she decides to take action on something or someone, you won’t know about her dealings until they are finished, and at that point she is in the wind. In the criminal world, Ghost has been active for around 5 years. It may not seem like a long time but, in those 5 years though she has earned herself quite the reputation. Once she started on this track, she sought private training in both weapons and hand to hand combat from some of the most elite fighters and marksman. Most retired special ops soldiers or private trainers. She has a contact whom she trusts to handle all of her technology based endeavors, known only as Chaz. He works out of an underground room hidden beneath a local TV station, utilizing their antennas and satellites without them knowing to conduct his business. Quite clever really if you ask her. Chaz is an MIT grad who funded his education by hacking into the schools scholarship database and allotting money to pay for his education. The school was completely oblivious though as he was able to move the expenses around to different departments, making the schools financial board none the wiser. Lizzie came to know him through some of her underground dealings, and convinced him to work exclusively with her. 

All of her work as the Ghost is conducted through contacts she has made through both of her career fields, though those contacts only know that their dealings are with the Ghost. The reputation she has earned herself over the years has put her in a highly powerful position. Those in her world know that if the Ghost asks or tells you to do something, you do it. Or the consequences of dissent are quite severe. Not so much followed through by her personally, but the right click of a button, or a secret whispered in the right person’s ear, and you and your business are done for. Sometimes fatally. Her criminal career is conducted much like her professional. She executes undercover missions through different aliases, having Chaz wipe all video feeds so no pictures of her are ever kept or dug up. That’s one of her calling cards of sorts. When she makes a hit, there’s no video evidence to corroborate the actions that took place. 

So after her run in with the mysterious man earlier that afternoon, she headed back to her apartment to try and unwind. The experience left her feeling completely off kilter. This man that she's never met before roused feelings in her, no man ever has. Sure she’s had relationships in the past of a purely sexual nature, no emotions and no strings attached. And once even had a real relationship years ago back in college, but that all changed one evening when she came home from class to find her boyfriend in her bed with another girl. Her best friend to be exact. Although at the time it hurt her to be betrayed in that way by two people she held most dear. But instead of feeling bad for herself, she chose to take that lesson and made a vow to herself that she would never allow herself to be a victim again. Not one to have a victim mentality, she closed herself off to close relationships, which wasn't hard because she had no family or close friends. So she poured herself into her studies and graduated ahead of schedule. After which she quickly established herself in her current ‘legal’ career field as an invaluable asset in the law community. 

But now. After one run in with a man she's never met before, she finds herself flipped on her head. Deep down she hopes, more than anything, that in some way she will encounter that man from the coffee shop again. But seriously holds out no hope.

‘New York City is big city after all.’ She muses to herself. 

Shaking her head to clear her thoughts, she opens up her laptop to check her email seeing what possible cases are being brought to her doorstep. Normally she looks forward to this challenge, but tonight, her thoughts are filled with three piece suits and fedoras.


	2. Chapter 2

Glen is the best tracker in the business, he could find a pin that had been thrown in the ocean, but he can’t seem to find any information on the woman from the coffee shop. He has a picture from a security camera, but no hits come up on any of the databases. Red is none too pleased at this discovery, and hopes more than anything that his man posted at the coffee shop will call him with good news. Sooner rather than later. Thankfully, Red won’t have to wait too long. 

Two days later Lizzie decides to go back to the coffee shop. ‘I really enjoyed their coffee and atmosphere.’ She tells herself outwardly, but deep down she's hoping Mr. Fedora just maybe will make another appearance. She enters the cafe at half past 9 in the morning. Justin, who’s been posted up outside the shop since yesterday morning, finally makes the call he’s been wanting to make for over a day. He dials the number and it rings twice before it’s picked up on the other end.

“She’s here.” He says to the person on the other end. There is no reply, just a simple ‘click’ of call disconnect. On the way to the shop Red plans his entrance with Dembe.

“I want to try and make an unnoticed approach my friend. Hang out by the car and keep an eye from the outside. Something tells me I don't have to worry about an attempt on my life in that cafe”. 

Dembe pulls up on the curb a couple yards down from the coffee shop entrance. Red steps out as Justin approaches. 

“She entered the shop a little over an hour ago, and is seated at the same table as last time”.

“Thank you Justin”.

Red enters the coffee shop as unnoticeably as a man can wearing the hell out of a three piece suit and fedora. Upon entering, he takes off his hat, thinking it may draw less attention to himself. But what he doesn't know, is that a pair of brown eyes have been following his every move since he entered the premises. He queues in line to get himself a coffee, and chances a look in her direction, only to notice he has her undivided attention. And he notices something in the way she's looking at him. A mixture of curiosity, appreciation and a heat he can’t put his finger on yet. He gives her a nod of acknowledgment, and she returns with a slight smile. More of a smirk he thinks to himself, and he can’t help but finding himself wanting to kiss that smirk right off her face. He turns back to the barista and orders his coffee. Drink in hand he turns back in her direction to see her seemingly engrossed in the daily crossword puzzle.

‘No time like the present. Let’s see if you've still got it ol’ boy.’ He says to himself. 

And with that he approaches her, heart beating rapidly in his chest, having not felt this nervous in quite a long time. Lizzie sees him making his way towards her. ‘Why am I feeling so nervous? Get a hold of yourself Lizzie.’ 

“Excuse me, may I sit with you?” He asks.

She looks up, acting seemingly surprised.

“Oh. Sure! Please do.” She replies. 

“Anything interesting happening in the world?” He asks motioning to the paper laying in front of her.

She looks up at him, then down at the paper. 

“Not really. Would you like to read it?”

“No thank you. Just needed an ice breaker to start a conversation with you.” He says smiling smugly at her. 

‘That was blunt. I like it.’ She muses while giving him a small smile back. 

They sit there for almost three hours just talking and exchanging anecdotes about life and experiences. Laughing and smiling at each other. Unbeknownst to each other, both are feeling more relaxed than they have in too long a time. Lizzie hasn't even noticed that the time as flown by, and by the end of the three hours both she and he are turned towards one another, facing each other completely with their knees touching. A couple times throughout their time together, she would lay her hand on his arm as she would laugh at a story he hold, or he would brush hers while finishing the punch line to a great joke, making a witty comeback, or saying something meaningful. Red checks his watch and notes the time. Unfortunately he has an appointment that he cannot miss in less than 45 minutes.

‘I have to see her again.’ He thinks to himself. ‘Hopefully she will readily agree, or else I’m going to have to find a way to convince her.’ But what he doesn't know, is that she is hoping very badly that he will ask her to coffee or anything, just to get to see him again and spend more time to get to know each other. 

“I’m very sorry to have to leave, but I have a business meeting in 45 minutes that I cannot be late for. I’ve really enjoyed speaking with you…I’m so sorry. This is awfully remiss of me but I haven’t even asked your name in all this time!”

She graces him with a small smile and a blush. “I’m Elizabeth.” She supplies.

“Elizabeth.” He says with a growing smile on his face. “If you're agreeable, I would very much like to see you again. Maybe we could meet here again tomorrow? Around the same time?”

“I would like that very much.” She replies. 

Sporting a large smile on his face at her answer, she feels a blush creeping up her neck. His smile though, it causes a warmth and stirring in her chest and lower belly she has never felt before. She realizes right in that moment that she wants to spend the rest of her life trying to be the reason a smile like that graces his face. No matter what she has to do. 

Seeing that blush creep up on her features causes a tightness to establish in his dress pants that is both slightly uncomfortable and untimely. He shuffles his body a bit to try and distract him from the growing issue happening on his lower half. He stands up and tucks his chair back in under the table. He replaces the fedora back on his head, smoothing down the brim to sit snug on his head. He smiles back at her again.

“Until tomorrow Lizzie.” And with that he starts to make his way toward the door. So caught up in the recent developments, she realizes that she never got his name either in all this time.

“Wait!” She calls out. He stop and whips around to face her. “I never caught your name either.”

He smiles and debates on which name he should provide. Coming to a decision, he smiles. He realized after only an hour into their conversation, that this woman was it. She was beautiful, enigmatic, funny, and uncharacteristically kind, and he found himself able to relax in her presence and genuinely be himself. Something he hasn't been able to do in so long, he can’t even remember. ‘This woman is my second chance.’ He admits to himself. ‘My second chance at a real life. And love. Yes definitely love.’ He smiled internally. 

“Raymond. My name is Raymond.” With that he turns and walks out.

“Raymond.” She repeats to herself. She rolls that name around for a moment in her head, sensing little red flags going off. She’s heard that name before, although infamous in the context. It’s then that she realizes exactly who he is. Three piece suits, fedoras, and body guard. Raymond. On the outside, she shows no sign of what she's feeling and realizing. ‘Raymond ‘Red’ Reddington. The Concierge of Crime!’ She thinks to herself. Upon the realization of with whom she was spending time with, she gives a small smile. Because what Raymond doesn't know, is that he knows very well who she is. At least he knows the Ghost. And more than that, the Ghost has been protecting him from a distance for quite a while now. 

________________________________________

After Red left for his appointment, Lizzie found herself glued to her chair lost in thought. She decided that she wouldn't tell Raymond that she knew who he was. That was his secret to divulge when he is ready. Lizzie really liked Raymond and wanted to give him the chance to really get to know her, and she him, because soon enough reality will set in for both of them, but that’s a bridge they'll cross when they get there. 

The next day she arrives at the coffee shop early, wanting to make sure to grab their same table. Walking in she notes that Raymond hasn't arrived yet, so she orders her coffee, claims her seat and starts working on the crossword puzzle. A few minutes later she sees a man approaching her. He gets to her table and she looks up, noting the heated look in his eye, and she's immediately disgusted. 

“Hey there beautiful! Mind if I join you?”

Without waiting for an answer, he pulls out the chair next to her, Raymond’s chair, and starts leering at her, not even trying to hide the fact that he’s staring at her chest.

“What’s a hottie like you doing here all by yourself? How'd you like to come out with me tonight? I promise to make it worth your while!”

“As tempting as that is, I'm going to have to pass sadly. I don't think my boyfriend would approve.”

At this rejection, she sees anger flare up in him, and he reaches out and squeezes her arm just on the side of painful. 

“Don’t worry baby, your boyfriend won’t find out. And I promise to give you the time of your life!” 

Sensing her instincts and training starting to kick in, she levels him with a cold stare and calmly she replies, “No. Now let go of my arm. I did not give you permission to touch me, and you better remove it before I detach if from your body.” 

Before the man could form a reply, he’s ripped out of his seat by Red and shoved up against the wall beside Lizzie’s seat. Breathing slowly, Red levels a gaze on him that would scare even the toughest men. It looked positively murderous. 

“I believe my girlfriend told you politely to remove your hand from her arm, at which you refused. Not only did you make unwanted sexual advances on my girl, but you also laid your hands on her, and proceeded to harm her. I can see the finger print marks from here where you squeezed her arm. Big mistake. I don’t take kindly to others touching or trying to take from me, what is mine. Now I know full well she could have kicked your ass six ways from Sunday, and quite frankly I’m tempted to watch her do just that. But I’m old fashioned you see, and a man protects his lady. Now piss off before I make good on her threat and dismember your hand from your body with a dull knife.”

Red slowly lets go of the guy, who rushes out of the coffee shop like a fire was lit under his ass. At first Lizzie was irritated that Raymond took control of the situation which she clearly had handled, but after hearing his speech, and seeing the confidence he had in her that she can take care of herself, she deflated and was filled up with a sense of pride, attraction and quite frankly arousal. It was hot. Damn hot.

Red turns to Lizzie and gives her a nervous and sheepish look, not knowing if he overstepped his bounds, and quickly trying to figure out how to apologize in case his outburst angered her. But when he saw the look in her eyes, a mixture of adoration, and ‘is that lust?’ he asks himself, he calms a bit and takes his usual seat. Never breaking eye contact.

“I’m sorry Lizzie, I hope I didn't overstep or anything. I just saw him sitting there grabbing your arm and hearing those disrespectful comments he was throwing towards you, I just couldn't help but step in. I….” he peters out, at a loss for words. 

“Ray, you have no need or reason to apologize for your actions or for what you said. It’s been a long time since someone has stood up and defended me. To be honest I really appreciated it, and enjoyed watching you put the fear of God in him.” Looking down, she takes his hand in hers, and gently squeezes. “Thank you Raymond.”

Returning the gentle squeeze, “You’re more than welcome Elizabeth. And just do you know, I’ll always stand up for you. I’ve got your six.” He finishes with a wink.   
She smiles back. “And I you.”

They fall into a peaceful silence, just being in each other’s company, holding hands. Establishing an intimacy that is both welcome and nerve wracking on both ends, but neither willing to be the first to break the spell. After a beat, Lizzie speaks up.

“You called me Lizzie.” Giving him an intrigued look.

“I did.” He answers suddenly unsure of himself. A feeling he is not used to at all. But this woman has an incredible ability of being able to throw him off with just the most simple words or looks. “Is that ok? Or a no go.”

Lizzie was a name she hated growing up. Would never answer to it, hated the way it sounded, but when Raymond said it, she couldn't help but love it. 

“It’s more than ok.” She answered with a small smile. 

“Good, I’m glad. Because I was going to keep calling you Lizzie regardless.” He says teasingly. “And you called me Ray.”

“I did. Is that ok? Or a no go.” She says repeating his earlier words.

Smirking at hearing is words repeated back to him. “It’s more than ok.” He mirrors. Slowly, he gently moves his hand up her arm to where that fool grabbed her earlier. 

“Does it hurt?” he asks softly. Running his fingers over the red marks.

“No. Just a little sore, but I’ll be ok.” She replies laying her hand on top of his. 

“Yes you will. I’ll be sure of that.” Not knowing how to say what he wants to, he just does. “I meant what I said to that boy. I will protect what is mine, I do not share, and I will not tolerate another man laying a hand on you…” He wanted to end there, but knew that he had no right to lay a claim on her, ‘yet!’ He thought to himself. “Without your permission.” He finished.

She read right through his pause, and found herself being quite warmed by this possessive side of him. And frankly, very aroused by the notion. Before she met Raymond, the thought of any man trying to lay a claim on her would have royally pissed her off and she would have ripped them a new asshole. But Ray is different. Everything about him, everything he made her feel, is different. And she wanted him. All of him. The good and the bad. She could only hope that he felt, and wanted the same from her when he found out who she really was.


	3. Chapter 3

They met every day for a two months straight at the same coffee shop, same time, and seated at the same table. Their relationship had become one of great comfort and warmth towards each other. She had told him what she does for a living as a lawyer, and he told her that he worked in international stock and trade. Neither heavily divulged specifics about their jobs and dealings, but it was common for them to vent to each other about difficulties or problems that arose in their everyday life. One day Lizzie called out Dembe, asking Ray who he was. At first Red didn't know how to respond, because it wasn't exactly normal for a stock and trade dealer to have a bodyguard, but in the end, he had promised himself that he would never lie to her, so he told her outright that Dembe was in fact his personal bodyguard and dear friend. Introductions were made quickly after that.

“It’s nice to meet you Ms. Scott.” Dembe offered with a firm yet gentle handshake. 

Though he had yet to meet her up until this point, he knew that he liked this woman because of the changes she brought out in his employer, dear friend and brother. Since they had met, he noticed that Raymond was happier, lighter on his feet. He didn't drink as much, and to Dembe’s great happiness, discontinued entertaining women purely for sexual gratification. Dembe could tell that his brother has fallen in love with Elizabeth, and wanted to be a better man for her. He couldn't remember the last time he’d seen Raymond so relaxed and carefree around another person. Or seen him laugh so much. And for this, he couldn't thank Liz enough. Raymond more than anyone deserved the best in life, deserved a great love, and most of all deserved to be happy. And he could see that this Elizabeth Scott could be that and more for him. Dembe recalls a brief, yet very important conversation he had with Red just two days ago.

“Raymond.”

Looking up from the backseat, Red meets Dembe’s eyes in the rear view mirror.

“You love her. Don't you brother.” He says more as a statement than a question.

Raymond holds Dembe’s gaze and briefly pauses before he gives his reply. Coming to a decision, and with no doubt in his mind, eyes or voice, he replies huskily with determination…

“Yes I do.”

That reply made the priorities in Dembe’s world shift just slightly. His main priority would always be Raymond. Always. But this Elizabeth Scott just became as important. Her safety and wellbeing was something he would see to personally, because this woman was Raymond’s heart walking outside his body, and that is something he will protect at all costs. No matter what. 

“I’m happy for you Raymond. You deserve it.” He answers back with a genuine smile. 

Returning to the present, he hears Lizzie reply to his greeting. 

“Please, call me Liz” with a warm smile. He nods in affirmation, smiling in return, then walking back to his seat at the front with his hot tea.

For days now, Red has been wanting to tell Lizzie exactly who he is. He doesn't want there to be any secrets between them, because he wants more with her. From her. But he's terrified, that once he shows his true colors, divulges to her who he really is, that she will push him away and refuse to ever want to see him again. That’s a risk, however great, he is willing to take. Because before he tries to take their relationship to a physical level, and boy does he want to, he wants her to know him. Really know him. The good with the bad, lay all his cards on the table in front of her. So with that in mind, he decides to take a step in that direction, and asks her to dinner tonight. This night will hopefully be the first night of the rest of their lives together, or it could be their last. He prays to a deity he hasn't believed in since that fateful night back in 1990, that the former will be the outcome.

Coming out of his musings, he focuses on Lizzie and notices her staring at him with curiosity and warmth.

“What’s wrong Raymond? You left me there for a moment.” She asks quietly, squeezing his hand in reassurance.

Taking a deep breath, he takes the plunge. “Lizzie. Elizabeth. I was wondering if you would have dinner with me tonight? There is something I wish to discuss with you.”

A big smile lighting up her face, “I would love to.”

“Great!” Smiling broadly, letting out a breath he didn't know he was holding. “I’ll pick you up at your place around 7:30?”

“Oh you don’t have to do that! I can always meet you at the restaurant.”

“Nonsense! It’s not a problem at all. Please.” Normally Lizzie never let any guy she dated or went out with know where she lived. Her loft was her safe haven no one knew about except for Chaz. But Ray is different. ‘He’s the one.’ She thinks to herself. So she makes a decision.

“Ok.” She replies acquiescing to his request with a small smile. “That would be nice.” 

Standing up together hand in hand, they make their way towards the front of the cafe. Red holds the door open for Lizzie leading her out of the establishment.

“Thank you Ray. Oh, and here is my address.” She supplies on a piece of paper.

“May I have your phone number as well Lizzie? Just in case something happens and I need to reach you.”

Looking down with slight embarrassment. “I don't actually own a cell phone. I conduct my business through burner phones. It’s just always been easier that way.”

Finding that interesting, but not wanting to press her on it, he nods in acknowledgment. “Fair enough. If something should come up and I need to change our plans then either myself of Dembe will swing by your place and let you know.”

“Alrighty then.” She replies with a smile. “I’ll see you this evening Ray.”

“Yes you will.” 

Grinning from ear to ear. He leans in gently grasping her upper arms, pressing his body just slightly against her own, and places a light kiss to the corner of her mouth. Lingering longer than what some would deem as appropriate in public. Feeling his lips so close to being pressed against her own, she closes her eyes and her breath hitches. Of course Red sees these changes in her and grins inwardly to himself, seeing the response she has to his advances. ‘This is definitely promising.’ He thinks. They pull away smiling at each other, and make their way in their own directions. 

As Red and Dembe get in their car, Red addresses Dembe. “Before we head home, stop at the phone store. We’re getting Lizzie a cell phone she can use, and have our guys digitally secure it like they did with mine. I don’t like that I have no means of reaching her. What if something happens and she needs me?” he says in a slightly unsteady voice. “Or I need her. No. Not acceptable. Phone store, then home.” He finishes, more so to himself than to Dembe. Dembe only nods in understanding, slightly smirking to himself in the front seat at his boss’s reaction.

“And wipe that smirk off your face.” He says laughing. Dembe only shakes his head with a laugh.

________________________________________

After spending an ungodly amount of time in the phone store, they finally made it back to the current safe house they were staying at.

“I honestly thought you were going to start taking hostages Raymond” Dembe says laughing. 

“It took us 45 minutes just to get help! That is beyond ridiculous!! Then how long does it take to buy and set up a damn phone!? Never again. Never. If I ever need to go back to a phone store, it’s going to be an armed invasion.” Shaking his head emphatically. Looking down at his watch, he has a couple hours before Lizzie is expecting him. He heads upstairs to his closet to pick out his suit for the evening, ultimately deciding on his three piece grey suit with a maroon tie. 

‘Yes.’ He thinks. ‘This one usually gets positive responses from women. But this isn't just any woman.’ He continues. He can’t remember the last time he was this nervous for a date. Then again, he hasn't been on a date where his heart was on the line in over 20 years. This is fairly unknown and new territory for him. And that scares him. But when he came to the stark realization that he loved Elizabeth, without a shadow of a doubt, he decided that he's going to pull out all the stops to try and win over her heart. He was all in, and as much as that should scare him, for the first time in many years he finds himself very excited at the prospects of his future, of what’s to come if tonight goes well. 

A couple hours later Red and Dembe are on their way to Lizzie’s. When they arrive, Dembe remains by the car as Red goes up the stairs to retrieve Lizzie. Before he knocks, he takes a moment to compose himself, giving himself a mental pep talk. Feeling more confident, he raises his hand to knock, but before his knuckles make contact, the door opens to find Lizzie standing in the doorway wearing a classy red cocktail dress. Red is frozen in that moment, hand suspended in the air as he takes in his Lizzie with an adoring look. ‘My Lizzie.’ He repeats to himself in his head. ‘I like the sound of that. My Lizzie.’ He thinks with a slow smile. As his smile grows on his face, the look in his eyes transforms from adoring to one filled with unadulterated heat. He realizes that he has been silent too long, and sees Lizzie shuffling her feet uncomfortably, and looking unsure of herself. ‘Well that just won’t do.’

“I am at a loss for words Elizabeth. You are absolutely breathtaking.” Locking his gaze with hers. “Red is definitely your color.” He says smirking at her, leaving his heated gaze open for her to see. ‘I want her to see. No secrets tonight. No holding back.’ He finalizes. 

“Thank you Raymond. You don’t look too bad yourself.” She replies cheekily. “I think this is by far my favorite suit of yours. It brings out your smoky eyes.” She says as she appraises him. Running her own heated gaze from his well-polished brown Italian leather shoes, up until she meets his own appreciative heated gaze. 

“Shall we.” Offering her his arm to take.

“We shall.” She returns while looping her arm through his. At the vehicle, Dembe opens the door for them booth. 

“Hello Dembe.” She says with a small smile.

“Good evening Ms. Liz.”

“Just Liz. But Ms. Liz is a start.” She replies warmly. 

Once safely seated in the Mercedes, Red reaches over and takes Lizzie’s left hand, folding it between his two hands gently in his lap. No words need to be exchanged. They fall comfortably in the intimate silence they've establish with one another over the past week. Throughout the ride, Red would occasionally rub his thumb over her hand in a loving gesture, a reassuring caress. They finally arrive at the restaurant, more like a hole in the wall. ‘But a fancy hole in the wall.’ She amends upon entering. It has a very homey feel to it. Light jazz playing in the background, dimmed lighting set for a romantic mood, and the tables aren't very close to ensuring the privacy of each couple. The hostess leads them to a private table in the back of the restaurant, tucked away from the rest of the establishment. Red pulls out the chair for Lizzie and helps her to get seated.

“Thank you.” She offers him.

“You’re most welcome.” He returns softly, running his hand gently down from her bare shoulder to her elbow. This light touch causing Lizzie to get chills, and a heat to shoot down her spine, hitting a spot directly between her thighs, making her squirm just a little bit in her seat. Red misses none of this. Seeing her reaction to him make his slacks tighten ever so slightly, and he lets out an almost inaudible growl. Quickly, he takes the seat opposite her and shoots her a warm smile. 

The dinner passed too quickly for her liking. Everything she does with him is just so effortless and comfortable. They are so enraptured with each other, they completely block out the rest of the world around them. Throughout the entire meal, some part of themselves is always touching the other. Whether it’s his hand laying gently on top of hers, or the lower part of her leg brushing up against his under the table. Both need the contact, enhancing the intimacy that is quickly growing from a simmer to a slow burn. As the waiter finishes cleaning up their plates, a dessert menu is placed on their table. Lizzie looks at it before she meets Red’s gaze.

“Try the baklava.” He suggests. “It’ll melt in your mouth the minute it touches your tongue. An experience that would truly be…criminal…to pass up.” His gaze turning molten on her. He’s had a hard time throughout dinner keeping his growing reaction to her in check. The neckline on her dress dips low enough to tease, but not low enough to be indecent. He wants so bad to trace a line with his tongue on her chest up from where the V stops, up over her collar bone, to the junction where her neck and shoulder meet. To taste and nibble that spot. And ideally to leave a mark there that screams to all those who look on her. ‘Back off. She's mine.’ Those thoughts have been plaguing him since they sat down, and have only progressively gotten worse. 

Lizzie hasn't been any better off. Since Ray arrived at her doorstep, she wanted to forget dinner altogether, and just drag him into her apartment, into her bedroom and claim him as hers. Make love to him until he is completely sated, wrapped around her entangled in her sheets. ‘Soon.’ She told herself. Those thoughts got only worse during dinner. He looked so damn good in his suit. She couldn't think for the life of her, why this man, who surely has numerous beautiful women at his beck and call, would choose to take her out. Spend so much time with her. She’s no one special. But Raymond has this ability to make her feel like she is the center of his universe. And that power is addicting. Madly addicting. And she wanted more. Much more. Looking at him across the table, she's been eyeing the spot right below his ear. That’s where she wants to attach her lips and teeth first, then run her tongue over it marking him for everyone to see. She wants to be his, and he hers. 

They agree to take the baklava to go, Lizzie swearing she couldn't eat another bite if she wanted to. Red stands and pulls her chair out to help her rise. He firmly clasps her hand in his own and escorts her to the front where Dembe is waiting. Once out by the car, Red stops and turns Lizzie to look at him.

“Lizzie. Would you mind walking with me a bit? There is a park just over there. One of the few spots in this town where you can actually glimpse the stars at night. Truly something to behold.”

“That sounds perfect.” She smiles back at him.

He hands Dembe the baklava and gives him a curt nod. That one nod packs so much meaning, a language passed between two people who know each other better than anyone could fathom. That one nod, telling Dembe to stay close, keep an eye out for trouble. 

Red and Lizzie start walking arm and arm, he reaching back to double check the holster carrying his colt .45 in his pants behind his right hip. ‘Safety first.’ He thinks to himself. As they start to walk, he notices Lizzie give a little shiver to a passing gust of wind. Without asking or thinking, he takes off his coat and wraps it around Lizzie to keep her warm. Once fully cocooned inside his jacket, she takes back his arm, keeping him close to her side. After walking for a few more minutes, they reach the spot Red was referring to earlier, where you can clearly see the stars, shining brightly lighting up the sky. He stops and she looks at him, he gazes back down at her and gestures for her to look up, so she does. And the look that passes over her face is priceless, and one he’ll burn into his memory to keep safe for the times when he's not with her. The sense of wonder he sees in her eyes. 

“It’s beautiful.” She's says quietly. 

Not taking his eyes off her face, he replies softly with a rapidly beating heart. “Beautiful.” She looks back at him to see his eyes firmly affixed to her face, realizing that he was talking about her. Before the moment passes, Red gently takes her face into his hands, framing her so perfectly, and presses his lips to hers. Giving her ample opportunity to pull away if this isn't what she wanted. Not hesitating at all, Lizzie wraps her arms around his middle to pull him closer to her and pressed both her body and her lips more firmly against him. Feeling the pressure, he lets out an almost imperceptible moan, which she greedily takes into her own mouth. Feeling more confident, he opens his mouth a little bit and runs his tongue along her lower lip, begging for entrance. She concedes immediately, opening her mouth to his, allowing his tongue to invade her mouth, searching out her own tongue. Without hesitation, she does the same, explores his mouth, stroking his tongue with her own. The kiss quickly deepens and one of Red’s hands combs back to cup the base of her skull, wrapping his fingers in her hair to keep her lips secured to his. After a few more swipes of his tongue against her own, he moves his mouth south to place open mouthed kisses along her jaw, down to her neck. Wanting to taste the spot he’s been fixated on all night. But before he could get there, a moment of clarity hits him, about where they are as they are taking their relationship to a level that should only been seen by themselves. Reluctantly he pulls away, pressing his forehead to her own, sharing the same air. 

“Lizzie.” He says softly, his eye fluttering closed. The things this woman in his arms is making him feel. Indescribable. In response she brings her arms up from around his waist, to wrap around his neck.

“Ray.” She breathes out.

Finding himself, he addresses her. “Lizzie, as much as I want to continue what we are doing. More than anything really. This is neither the place nor the time. Before we go any further, there’s something I want…no need to talk to you about. But not here. Could we maybe go back to your place? I’d like to be alone when we have this conversation. No risk of peeping toms or nosey people.”

“Ok.” She responds still slightly breathless. “We can head back to mine.” 

With that, they release each other and start heading towards Dembe who was parked not far from them. Neither of them letting the other go. As they head towards Lizzie’s house, Red can’t help but start to feel anxious. Lizzie senses this as his grip on her tightens. She has an idea of what Red wants to tell her, talk to her about, so she gives him a warm smile and gentle squeeze back. Reassuring him. Leaning up she recaptures his lips with her own, adding a little more pressure before pulling back. Too soon, they arrive at her front door. 

‘Now or never.’ He muses.


	4. Chapter 4

Once inside, Lizzie leads Red into her living room. “Would you like something to drink?”

“Do you have some tea by chance?” He asks. 

“Of course. I’ll be right back.” She says with a warm smile. 

Returning quickly to the living room with the two steaming mugs, she notes that he’s sitting at one end of her couch looking a bit nervous. She wants more than anything to soothe him, but knows that she needs to let him say his peace, and then she say hers, and see where the chips land. Hopefully by the end of all the talk, they will be soothing and comforting each other. Preferably between her bed sheets, sans clothes. 

‘Quit it.’ She scolds herself. ‘This is not the time.’ She makes her way to him. He looks up at her and gives her what he hopes is a warm smile, but even he can feel its forced. 

“Thanks.” Taking the cup from her hand. 

He stares at his cup, trying to formulate his thoughts as Lizzie sits down next to him. Close enough to be a comfort, but far enough away to allow him space to think and compose himself. There is no easy way to start this, so he’s just going to be blunt and straightforward. 

“Lizzie. Before we go any further, I feel I owe it to you, to us, to be completely honest and open. I want very much to take our relationship to the next level. But before that can happen, I want to tell you this so you are of sound mind and judgement about with whom you are getting involved with.” He looks up at her, she nods encouragingly at him. With a resolute nod of his head, he takes a deep breath, places his mug on the table in front of them, turns his body partially towards her, and begins talking. 

“The thing is Lizzie, I haven’t been completely honest or forthcoming about who I am. I want you to know that I have never lied to you, I promise, and I never will. You must know that, believe that, without any doubt.” He locks his gaze with her as he pleads that last sentence to her, begging her to believe him. She smiles warmly at him and nods. Telling him she does believe him, and for him to continue. At that, he lets out a breath he had been holding, and takes the plunge.

“I…You see…” seeing Raymond really struggle to get this out, she decides to help him a little. Squeezing his hand and pulling it into her lap, he looks up at her. Pleading with his eyes for her to understand. That he is really trying. Again, she smiles warmly at him, looks down at their joined and whispers; 

“I know.”

“You know?” He asks unbelieving. ‘Are we talking about the same thing?’ He wonders to himself.

“I know who you are Raymond. Raymond ‘Red’ Reddington. The concierge of crime. Number 4 on the FBI’s most wanted list. International criminal and gentleman.” She finishes smiling at that last part.

He stares at Lizzie, not quite sure believing what he is hearing. That she knows, has known who he was all along, and still agreed to spend time with him. Kiss him even. 

“How? How long have you known?” He asks quietly. Feeling somewhat relieved, but still anxious as to what her intentions are.

“I knew the minute you told me your name. I put two and two together. Because you see, I also haven’t been completely honest with you about who I am. Like you, I have never lied to you, and I never will.” She says imploringly. 

“Just as I believe you wholeheartedly that you will never lie to me, you must know that I would never do that to you either.” He relaxes a bit at hearing his words repeated back to him, recalling a previous conversation at the cafe that went similarly. She looked at him wanting to continue, so she did. 

“My name is Elizabeth Scott and I am an international lawyer. But you may know me better…” She pauses, suddenly unsure of herself. Nobody knows her criminal identity except for Chaz. And she’s kept it that way on purpose. It’s safer. But she knows in her heart that Ray would never betray her, would never hurt her. So she tells him something no other living soul, other than herself and Chaz, in this world knows. Squaring her shoulders, she straightens up in her seat looking him in the eye. 

“You may know me better as the Ghost.”

Red freezes. Never breaking her gaze, he repeats. “The Ghost”. 

Lizzie nods in affirmation.

“But nobody knows who the Ghost is. Who you are. There are so many theories, but nobody knows a single thing about you.” He says with such wonder in his voice. 

“Why tell me? Why risk your anonymity?”

This was the opening she had been waiting for. She smiles at him with confidence and love in her eyes. ‘Yes, I do love him.’ She thinks to herself, giving her even more confidence to continue.

“Because I trust you. And more importantly, I love you Raymond. I am in love with you.” Having never broken his gaze while voicing those two admissions to him, she sees tears start to well up in his eyes. 

“I’ve known who you were for weeks now, but I didn't want to say anything, because I wanted to get to know you. The real you. The you that nobody else sees. Multiple times since we've met, you've let me see little pieces of the real you, and you've allowed yourself to be vulnerable. And in exchange I did the same, and am continuing to do so now. You have a reputation in the criminal world, just as I do, that we cannot escape from. But over the past couple of weeks, I’ve been able to be myself with you. I don't have any close relationships, and I keep everyone at arm’s length. But the minute I laid eyes on you that first day, the day we said nothing to each other.” She says with some humour. “I have wanted to get close to you, to know you. And that was before I knew who you really were. I was, am, drawn to you Raymond. And I only want to continue to get to know you better. And now I'm rambling….” She finishes, looking back at him. 

She feels a bit crestfallen at his silence. Not knowing if he is going to walk out the door and never see him again. She's about to get up and leave the room when he lunges at her and captures her lips with his own. He puts all his feelings into that kiss. Telling her everything he couldn't say.

“Lizzie.” he says finally finding his words. His hands are firmly framing her face making sure she can’t look away. 

“I love you Elizabeth. I’m in love with you, and I have loved you since the very beginning it feels like. You are incredible woman.” With a wistful and loving look on his face. “I was so afraid that when I told you who I really was, that you would leave me. Never want to see me again. But all this time you have known who I am. Known the criminal and the reputation I have, but gave me the benefit of the doubt and got to know the real me. And you've allowed me to do the same with you.” He notices that tears have started to run down her face, so he leans in and kisses them away gently. 

“No tears Lizzie, please. It breaks my heart to see you cry.”

“Good tears Raymond.” She replies sniffling. “I’m so relieved that you love me back. And that you didn't run screaming from the room when I told you who I am.” She says laughing lightly. 

“Were quite the pair.” She finishes.

Laughing with her, he supplies with a manic grin on his face. “Were going to make a great team.” 

Falling into companionable silence, their foreheads pressed together, occasionally leaning in for soft kisses. Red is the first to break the silence.

“I hope I’m not being too forward when I ask you this.” He waits for her eyes to meet his when he asks her. “May I make love to you Elizabeth?”

Instantly she finds herself getting warm, a wetness collecting between her thighs causing her to rub them together to try and relieve the ache that has started to build. Her gaze instantly turning molten, and her grip on him tightening when she replies;

“Oh yes please.” She answers breathlessly. “I want that more than anything.” 

“Understand Elizabeth, that this will not just be a one-time thing. I want forever with you. To fall asleep each night with you in my arms, and wake up in the morning with you tucked into my side. I commit to you completely, and like I told you the other day, I do not, and will not share you. I can be a possessive bastard at times. You’ll be mine, and I’ll be yours. I’m all in with you.” He finishes gripping her arms with a fierce determination reflecting in his eyes. 

“I’m all in Raymond.” She responds placing a heartfelt kiss on his lips. “I want you, and only you. Have for quite some time. You're my soul-mate, and there will never be another for me. I’ve been yours since day one, and I want you to be mine. I don’t share either. What’s mine is mine, and I will fight, protect and defend you with my life. I meant what I said the other day. I’ve got your six.” Shooting back with just as much intensity.

He never expected his Lizzie to return his feelings, but a threshold has been crossed between them and there’s no going back now. With a predatory grin on his face and a feral gleam in his eye, he pulls Lizzie’s leg over both of his so she is straddling his lap. Grasping her hips firmly in his hands, he attacks her mouth with fervour. Shoving his tongue into her mouth, mimicking an action he will be doing shortly with another, more favourable body part. Pulling back slightly, he stands up, getting her to wrap her legs around his waist and makes his way to the stairs to find her bedroom. In between heated kisses, he levels a lustful gaze at her.

“Now that that’s all been settled, I hope you don't have plans tomorrow, because I’m not letting you leave the bedroom. I have a weeks’ worth of fantasies piled up, and some major sexual frustration that needs to be exercised out. The things you do to me sweetheart. Don’t let my age fool you, I’ve got stamina.”

Caressing his scalp with one hand she leans in and runs her tongue around the shell of his ear. Nibbling lightly on his earlobe, making his ascension of the stairs falter just a bit. 

“I have no doubt about your abilities Raymond. I’m very confident you'll satisfy my like no man ever has.”

“Or ever will. You're mine now remember.” He growls in her ear. 

Reaching her bedroom door, he opens and closes it with a swift kick of his foot. He places a soft kiss on her lips before he lowers her to stand in front of him. Leaning in, he kisses her with more pressure, more heat, and pushes into her to get her to lay back on the bed, him following her the whole way down. Lowering her gently onto the mattress, he lays half on her, one of his legs placed between hers, adding a sweet tortuous pressure just where she needs it. He looks down at her, marveling at the incredible woman in front of him. 

“I love you Lizzie.”

“Show me Ray”. 

________________________________________

Red was a firm believer in actions speak louder than words, and especially when it came to dealing with emotions and matters of the heart, he wasn't the most eloquent of speakers. But he found himself wanting to be a poet for Lizzie. To articulate to her exactly what she means to him, but when he tries to verbalize it he finds it coming out ineloquently and broken. So he resolved to do exactly as she asked, and he is going to show her, again and again, exactly what she means to him, and how much he loves her. 

“Every day for the rest of my life, sweetheart.” He finds himself whispering to her before he lowers his head to gently recapture her lips. 

Tilting his head sideways just a bit to give him a better angle to access her mouth. He deepens the kiss, pressing his tongue into her mouth to stroke and caress her tongue. Probing and drawing her tongue into his own mouth. He pulls back from her lips and starts laying sloppy kisses on her chin, down to the hollow of her throat where some sweat has already accumulated. He dips his tongue into the hollow, letting out a guttural growl she can feel rumbling in his chest at the taste that is uniquely Lizzie. His Lizzie. And he finds himself hardening painfully at that notion. He wants to be inside her so badly he's going cross-eyed. But he wants more than anything to take this slow. To savor their first time together. There will be plenty of opportunities later for hard and fast, but now is not that time. 

Reaching up, he runs his hands over her shoulders and down her arms, pulling down her dress straps as he goes until her breasts are revealed to him. As much as he finds himself enjoying looking at her luscious mounds, he wants more than anything to taste them. To pull her rosy nipples into his mouth and suckle at them. So he does with great enthusiasm. Up until this point Lizzie hadn't been overly vocal, but the minute his lips were secured around her right breast pulling her into his mouth while his right hand massaged the other, she couldn't help but let out a moan that almost made him blow his load right there in his pants. Red had hoped Lizzie would be vocal, but the sounds she's making as he nurses at her breast were driving him insane. He released her right nipple with a loud smack and kissed his way over to the other, paying it the same amount of attention. 

Lizzie was going out of her mind, unconsciously grinding her centre into his thigh trying to get some relief for the intense ache between her thighs. Her hands stroking over Red’s scalp, leaving crescent shaped marks on his neck when he takes an extra strong pull at her breast. Detaching himself from her, he continues to lower her dress until she's able to kick it completely off her and off the bed. 

Divesting her of her dress, he lifts himself up on one arm and looks down at Lizzie. The moonlight coming in through the open curtains was silhouetting her in the most exquisite way. The lighting making her skin look almost porcelain, and he had to touch her. To run his fingers over her starting at the skin between her breasts, down over her taught stomach, and landing on her panty covered mound. He cups her in his hand adding a little more pressure, hoping to heighten her pleasure. Finding her panties completely soaked was not something he had anticipated and caused his already straining cock to twitch in his confining pants. Stroking over her nether lips softly, he pushes her panties to the side and inserts two thick fingers inside, looking for the elusive spot that will make her see stars. Drawing his fingers in and out, he coats his fingers in copious amounts of her juices. He draws his fingers out of her and up to his mouth so he can taste her, looking her in the eye as he does so. 

She looks back at him with hooded eyes, her chest heaving rapidly as she tries to calm her breathing. Watching him the whole time as he sticks his slick fingers into his mouth. When her juices touch his tongue, the most delicious ambrosia fills his mouth making his eyes flutter shut and emit an almost inhuman growl. Craving more than anything now to bury his head between her thighs and run his tongue over her directly. Before he can move down to do just that, he feels Lizzie’s hands on his chest, running up and down, slowly unbuttoning his vest then dress shirt. Once she gets the buttons unfastened, she pulls the shirt out of his pants and pushes them off his body. He helps her shrug them off, leaving him completely bare to her from the waist up. 

He knows he’s no Fabio or male model, but for a 55 year old he still looks pretty damn good in his opinion. Being an active boxer and occasionally partaking in calisthenics, he manages to stay fit. But his body shows some signs of age, and the many marks and scars that mar his skin from his business dealings over the years. He’s by no means embarrassed about his body, but he wants to be perfect for her. Looking up at her eyes, he sees nothing but warmth and love looking back at him. As if able to read his mind, Lizzie reaches one hand up to cup the side of his face, while the other runs through his chest hair lovingly.

“You are the most handsome man I have ever seen Raymond. Beautiful. And all mine” she says with adoration and confidence. 

Leaning up, she starts kissing every scar and mark she can reach. Hoping to heal every one of them with her loving kisses. Red groans at the feeling of her lips on his torso, her tongue tracing every scar her mouth finds. He needs to taste her. He needs to be inside her. Now. 

Letting out a growl he gently pushes her back down so she's lying flat again on the bed. He moves down and places himself between her legs, throwing them both over his shoulders to give him a better angle to feast on her. Feeling Lizzie shiver and wiggle as his hot breath caresses her inner thighs, he lays one arm over her lower belly to keep her in place while he lowers his mouth to her glistening pussy. Before he reaches his final destination, he presses his mouth to her inner thighs and starts leaving open mouthed kisses and bite marks on her skin. Slowly making his way north he finally reaches his destination, and he wastes no time fastening his lips on her clit and sucking it into his mouth. Inserting two fingers into her as he does so. Lizzie starts to moan loudly;

“Ray…Raymond! Right there. Yes!! Harder.”

Feeling encouraged, it takes only a couple draws from his mouth and pumps of his fingers before he hears and feels her shattering on his tongue. 

“Raymond!” she moans loudly leaving her open mouthed and whimpering. 

Lapping up her juices greedily, not wanting to miss a drop, he takes all of her in. He continues to stroke her with his tongue as she comes down from her high, gently caressing her belly with the hand that was holding her down. Once he feels her settle a bit more, he stands up at the foot of the bed and quickly disrobes himself of the rest of his clothing. Completely naked, he joins her back on the bed, taking his rightful place on top of her and between her legs. 

He leans on his elbows placed on each side of her head to keep from crushing her. Gently he starts to stroke her face, coaxing her softly to open her eyes so he can look at her. The look she gives him can only be described as blissful. He smiles down at her, and she feels him hot, heavy and very ready on her lower abdomen. Leaning down to kiss her with renewed passion, she reaches down in between them to take him into her scorching hand and starts to slowly pump him from root to tip. She notes quickly that he is both longer and thicker than any man she had been with previously, and worries momentarily if she will be able to take all of him. Seeing the flash of anxiety run across her face, he soothes her. Nudging her nose with his, he says lovingly to her;

“We’ll go slow sweetheart. I promise I will never hurt you. If at any time you need me to stop, don't hesitate to say so.” Shaking her head slowly and looking him square in the eye, she responds;

“I don’t want you to stop. I don’t want you to ever stop Raymond. I love you, so damn much. And I need you, I need to feel you inside of me with nothing between us. I want to feel you cum in me, feel you coat my walls with your seed. Please.” She finishes breathlessly.

Hearing those words he lowered his head to her shoulder to try and regain some semblance of control as she nearly made him lose it again. 

‘This woman is going to be the death of me.’ He thinks. ‘That’s twice now I've almost blown my load purely because of words coming from her mouth.’ Taking a deep breath he lifts his head back up to look down at her. 

“I love you too Lizzie. And I want all of that. Every day with you. I’ll never get enough of you Elizabeth.”

Reaching down with his right hand for her left, he entwines them together brining their enjoined hands up to lay by her head. Shifting his body lower and with the help of her other hand, they place the tip of his shaft at her entrance. She squeezes their entwined hands gently and leans up to place a soft kiss on his lips, letting him know she's ready. Slowly he starts to ease himself in her inch by inch. His eyes never leave her face, checking for any pain or discomfort on her part. She sees the intensity on his face as he tries hard to hold himself back and not drive into her like he wants to. But instead, he goes slow, thinking of her comfort and pleasure above his own. 

‘I love this man more than life itself.’ She thinks as her eyes start to roll into the back of her head.

And that’s the last coherent thought she has as she shatters around him again as he bottoms out within her, his name on her lips and eyes screwed shut tightly. It takes everything in him to hold still as she cums around his engorged length. Feeling her walls constrict around him was the most intense feeling he’s ever had. Sure he’s felt women orgasm around him before, but it was never the woman he loved. This made all the difference in the world. 

Feeling her start to calm and settle again, he pulls out just a little and thrusts back in swiftly. He lowers his head to the crook of her neck, finding the spot he’ d been fixated on all night throughout dinner and starts to suck and bite at it fiercely, bringing blood to the service to leave his mark. Starting with shallow strokes, he starts to pick up speed as he feels himself getting closer to his own orgasm. Coming fully back to herself, Lizzie wraps her legs around his waist and starts to push her hips into him, meeting him thrust for thrust. Feeling Lizzie grind her hips up into his makes Red pick up speed, and he starts to drive into her with vigour. Feeling him starting to get close to finding his own release, Lizzie rakes her nails down his back until she grips his ass in her hands and pulls him into her with more force. She takes her right hand and reaches up to grasp him around his neck and brings him down to fasten her mouth around the base of his neck, leaving her own mark on him for others to see. She pulls back, satisfied with her handy work, and lets out a loud moan as he hits a particularly good sport. Leaning up she whispers in his ear;

“Cum for me Ray! I want to feel you release inside of me. Now! Cum for me Raymond!” as she feels her walls starting to tighten again. 

Feeling her walls fluttering around his cock for the second time and hearing her dirty words in his ear causes him to come apart inside of her growling a primal 

“Lizzie!” as he fills her with his seed. He stills inside of her pushed in completely to the hilt, hot spurts of his cum coating her walls. 

Collapsing on top of her totally spent. She gladly takes as much of his weight as she can, soothingly running her hands up and down his back and over his head, laying soft kisses on his temple as he breathes heavily into the crook of her neck. He wraps his arms tightly around her holding her close to him, never wanting to let go. Never wanting to pull from her. As both of their bodies start to cool he pulls out of her gently making him shiver at the sensation, still overly sensitive from his recent release. Not wanting to leave her warmth though, he pulls back just far enough to lay on his side, and pulls her into his chest pulling the blankets up to cover them. Securely tucked against his chest he whispers to her,

“I love you Lizzie. More than I can express in words”.

“You just told me in a way no words in any language ever truly could. I love you too Ray. So so much” she finishes nuzzling into his chest, laying her left hand over his heart. 

Their breathing getting back to normal now, the lingering smell of sex hanging in the air. Lizzie absent-mindedly running her fingers through his chest hair while he runs his along her back soothingly. Sleep finds them both quickly, wrapped up together tightly in their warm and safe cocoon.


	5. Chapter 5

Raymond woke up because of a tickling sensation he felt on his face. He went to bring his right hand up to swat at it, but he noticed that his hand was trapped. Taking a minute take stock of exactly where he was, is when the memory of last night washed over him. Remembering not just the first, but the second and third time he had turned to Lizzie that night to make love to her. To tell her and show her how much he loved her. His Lizzie. 

Opening his eyes slowly, he sees an ocean of chestnut hair in front of him. Lizzie is completely pressed against him from shoulder to knee with his right arm wrapped protectively around her waist, and his left arm is laying underneath hear head cradling her in the crook of his elbow. A sense of complete and utter happiness, contentment and exhaustion washes over him. 

Lizzie. His Lizzie, loves him back. He smiles to himself. 

He squeezes her tighter to him, pressing kisses to her neck working his way up to her ear. His right hand starts to draw lazy circles on her abdomen, hoping to kiss and stroke her awake. It doesn't take long before he feels her start to rouse, so he starts to press his kisses more firmly against her. Finding a spot on her neck where he’d marked her last night, he brushes his tongue over it as if to solidify its placement on her. 

Lizzie now fully awake starts to respond to his ministrations. Letting out a soft moan as she presses her ass back against him grinding herself against his prominent morning erection. Lifting her right leg up, he quickly places one of his between both hers adding a delicious pressure between her thighs as she grinds down against him. She finds his right hand with her own and slowly moves it south to where she really needs it. Getting the hint, he slips his hand lower until he is gently caressing her folds with his fingers, letting out a growl at feeling how wet she already is for him. Overcome with a sense of possessiveness, he lowers his left hand so he can gently wrap his fingers around her throat applying just enough pressure to be pleasurable. He disengages his right hand from her wetness and moves his throbbing cock into place at her opening. Without warning, he thrusts into her forcefully causing her to let out loud moan.

“RAYMOND!”

Once fully seated within her, he pauses to reign in some of his control. As much as he wants to drive into her hard and fast, to stake his claim again, he will never sacrifice her pleasure for his own. She will always cum before him. Always. He starts to slowly withdraw himself from her, then thrusts back in with enough force that he has to hold her tighter to his body to keep her close. Leaning forward, he growls in her ear;

“You’re mine Elizabeth. Only mine.”

“Yours Raymond. All yours.”

Not to be outdone though, she reaches her right hand back to grip onto his hip tightly. Her left hand reaching back to hold his head close to hers as she turns her head as far as she can to look him in the eye. Both seeing the possessive gleam in each other’s eyes stokes their fire for one another. Not able to control himself any longer, he rolls Lizzie onto her stomach and mounts her. Blindly grabbing a pillow, he shoves it under her hips to give him a better angle to thrust into her. Once in position, she squeezes her legs together making herself feel tighter around him.

“Fuck Lizzie. You're so tight this way. Feel so good around me.”

“Harder Ray” she pleads.

Hearing her pleas, he starts to rapidly pump into her, feeling his climax coming on quickly.

“Are you close sweetheart?”

“Yes…shit. Ray, I’m close!” she moans loudly.

“Cum for me Lizzie! I need to feel you cum.” He growls.

Lizzie starts to contract around him coming undone with Red’s name falling from her lips. Not being able to hold himself back any longer, he drives into her furiously. On the edge of his mind he hopes with everything in him that he isn't hurting her. Finally reaching his climax he thrusts into her as far as he can and stills, clutching Lizzie tightly to his body as he pulses within her. 

Raymond lays with his weight on top of Lizzie pressing her into the mattress. Both breathing hard trying to calm themselves as they come down from their high. Red syncs his breathing with her own, rolling them to their sides so he doesn't crush her. After a few more calming breaths, a feeling of quiet content washes over them both. He softly brushes his right hand down her breast bone to her taut stomach. Finding her right hand with his own he entwines them. Nuzzling the side of her head with his nose, he presses a firm kiss to her temple.

“Did I hurt you Lizzie?” He whispers.

“No love, you didn’t. I’m going to be sore though!” she says with a small chuckle. 

Satisfied with her response that he hadn't harmed her, he moves his nose down into the thickness of her hair and inhales her smell. ‘She smells faintly like vanilla, Lizzie, sex…and me.’ He muses with pride.

“If your goal was to make me walk bow legged for a week, then I’m happy to tell you that you were successful in your many vigorous attempts.” She tells him as she turn in his embrace to look at him. She lifts her left hand to cup his cheek while her right hand runs through his chest hair, stilling over his heart.

“I love you Raymond.” Her eyes piercing his.

“I love you too Elizabeth.” He responds just as seriously pressing a kiss to her forehead. Pulling back to look at her;

“I don’t know about you, but I am famished! What do you say we hunt down some food? I need sustenance.” He says with a light smile while tucking an errant hair behind her ear. 

“Agreed. I’m starving.” She replies.

Forty-five minutes later, they find themselves climbing into the back of Red’s Mercedes headed to their favorite coffee shop. He donning a fresh suit Dembe had brought for him, and she in a pair of boyfriend jeans with ankle boots and a well-worn sweater.

“Hey Dembe! How are you doing this morning?”

“I’m doing very well Liz. I would ask you the same, but I believe I already know the answer.” He replies with a smirk. 

“This new attitude of yours Dembe, where ever did it come from?” Red asks more rhetorically. 

Dembe just lets out a small laugh in reply. 

Sitting in the backseat with Lizzie tucked into his side, Red remembers something. 

“Dembe, can I have the phone please?”

Reaching down Dembe grabs the new phone and hands it over his shoulder to Red. Taking it from him, Red presses the ‘home’ button on the new iPhone to see if it’s turned on. Satisfied, he looks at Lizzie and holds it out to her. Taking it, she looks at Red questioningly. 

“I got you a cell phone. In case we ever need to reach each other when were not together. I had my tech guy secure it like he did mine so it’s untraceable and un-hackable to outside sources. I already programmed in the contacts you need on my end. I’m number one of course.” He says with a smug smile. “Dembe is number two, and Chinese takeout is number three.” He finishes with a sheepish look not knowing how Lizzie will react to his presumptuous gift. 

“I didn't like not being able to reach you when we weren't together.” He whispers looking down at the device still clutched in her hand. Looking back up he sees tears forming in her eyes, a lone tear spilling over to run down her cheek. Reaching up quickly he wipes it away with his thumb, brushing his knuckles along her cheek.

“Why the tears sweetheart?”

“This is just such a thoughtful gift Ray. It’s been a long time since someone has cared about me. Genuinely cared about me. I guess I've just gotten so used to being alone that a phone was never needed.”

Reaching up she cradles his face in her hands and presses her lips to his own. Pulling back she brushes her nose against his.

“Thank you Raymond.”

“You’re welcome my love. And you're not alone, not anymore. You have me now.” He says softly. Dembe clears his throat in the front seat getting their attention. Red lets out a small chuckle. “And Dembe. You have me and Dembe now.” He amends.

“And you both have me. A small happy family.” She says with a bright smile on her face.

“Family.” Dembe says firmly from the front seat. 

Finally reaching their destination, Lizzie places the phone in her pocket as Red exists first to come around to Lizzie’s side and help her out. Opening her door, he extends his hand to her which she takes without hesitation. Once on her own two feet she figured Red would let go of her hand being in public and all, but finds herself pleasantly surprised that he holds on tight entwining their fingers together. Seeing her surprised expression he turns toward her;

“I have no shame, nor wish to hide our relationship Lizzie. Granted there will be times when some discretion will be needed, but the rest of the time all bets are off. We’re together, and quite frankly I want everyone to know it.” He says with finality. 

Not giving her a chance to respond, he tugs on her hand and walks with her into the cafe. Grabbing their coffees and breakfast pastries, they head to their vacant table. 

“I still can’t believe you're the Ghost.” He says quietly to her.

“What were you expecting? I have heard the theories. Really I find them quite entertaining.” She says with a chuckle.

“Honestly I wasn't sure what to expect. Like you, I’ve heard the theories and the stories, but I never knew what to believe.” Continuing out of curiosity. “So other than the well-known exploits of the Ghost, what are some other occurrences you can lay claim to?” 

“Well…” she pauses momentarily, dropping her eyes from his. “You know how I told you that I’ll always have your back?”

He nods. Seeing her struggle with whatever is on her mind, he lays his right hand over her left and rubs his thumb over her knuckles in an encouraging gesture.

“Do you remember about six months ago when you were trying to get out of Syria on your plane with Syrian Air Force fighter jets hot on your trail? And then all of a sudden they diverted and you got away?” She asks hesitantly.

Looking back up to meet his eyes, she sees him holding his coffee cup up in midair almost making it to his lips, with a shocked expression on his face. Feeling the need to come completely clean she continues.

“Or around 18 months ago when you were being held in that plastic cage waiting to be put up for auction by that terrible King family, and all of a sudden your door unlocked and you escaped? Or before that when you were in London held at gunpoint by that loathsome and despicable human trafficker…Jennings I think was his name? Anyway, I’m a pretty good shot wouldn't you agree? Right between his eyes.” She says letting out a little laugh, feeling quite self-conscious about herself at the moment seeing Red’s expression at learning all this. 

“There are a couple more incidences, but those are the most recent. So yea…” She finishes, her voice tapering off there at the end. 

Looking back up to meet his gaze, she sees a fire in them that she thinks may be anger. Dropping her eyes back down to her hand under his own, she goes to try and remove it from under his but he only strengthens his grip on her, making her raise her eyes to meet his again.

“That was all you?” he says barely above a whisper. She gives a slight nod.

“You can never do that again Lizzie. Promise me!” he says with vehemence, staring at her with an intensity she hasn't seen before. Feeling her fight or flight instincts start to kick in, she makes a pull to try and again release her hand from under his, but he's stronger than her and doesn't allow her to do so.

“Promise me Elizabeth!”

“I will make no such promise Raymond. Especially not now. I love you, and I believe I will always do whatever I feel I have to do to keep you alive. To keep you safe.” She replies with equal determination.

Softening at her words, he brings her hand that’s held in his own up to his lips to place a kiss to the back of it. 

“I believe that’s my line sweetheart.” He says with a hint of sadness in his voice, knowing that there is no way he can convince her to change her mind. Once his Lizzie sets her mind to something, there’s no stopping her. 

“I also know with every fiber of my being, that I will always do whatever I feel I have to do to keep you alive and safe. Always Lizzie.”

“And you know, when someone does something nice for you, you're supposed to say thank you.” She retorts cheekily.

“Thank you sweetheart. But know that if anything ever happened to you, especially if it happened while you were trying to help or protect me I would never forgive myself. I will burn this world for you.”

“I’m glad were on the same page then.” She says smartly. 

________________________________________

A couple hours later they find themselves back in Lizzie’s bed, Red rolling off of her to lay at her side. Both breathing heavy with huge smiles on their faces. 

“Ok. I’m going to have to throw up a white flag here Ray. As amazing as our love making is, I think I’m about to split in half.” She says with a laugh. 

“Let it never be said that my age reflects my stamina.” He replies cockily with a wink.

Both roll to their sides to face each other with enough distance between them that they can look at each other, her left hand clasped in his right. A sober look comes over Red’s face. Ever since their conversation earlier at the cafe, he's been wanting to ask her something but was afraid of what her answer would be. Curiosity eating at him, he decides to finally ask her.

“Why did you do those things for me Lizzie? We didn't even know each other, yet you've saved my life countless times” he asks softly looking at her with adoration and wonder in his eyes. 

“One side of what I do as the Ghost, is I occasionally help criminals who I believe have genuinely good intentions in their dealings. And with you, I found out about what happened to you 20 years ago. What the Cabal did to you and your family. After that I studied your criminal dealings up until this point and saw a pattern in your actions. You're trying to take down the Cabal on your own aren't you?” she asks hesitantly.

Red pauses not knowing if he should answer, but he knows he will because there are no secrets between them. And that’s the way it has to stay.

“Yes I am.” He says somberly. 

“And that is why I have been helping you all this time.” She answers honestly.

“So you knew me before I even told you who I was that day at the cafe a couple months ago?” 

“No. I didn't know what you looked like, and I didn't want to know because I was afraid there would be emotional interference if I allowed myself to humanize you. Keeping people at arm’s length is what I do. So whenever I found out you were in trouble, I stepped in. Sometimes with the help of Chaz, my tech guy. But I never allowed myself to delve very deep into who you are, nor to find out what you look like. As you know, in our line of work having close connections with people or having a vulnerability is a liability.”

“Truer words have never been spoken.” He responds.

“So why did you decide to get to know me? Why take that chance and let me in?” He asks.

“Why did you?” She retorts with a small smile.

He laughs at her response. “We really are going to make a great team.”

“We already do.” She amends with a kiss to his lips. 

A couple mornings later, Red and Lizzie are cleaning up after having had breakfast together when he gets a call from Dembe. Stopping midway through his washing of a plate he gives Lizzie a hard look.

“Thank you Dembe.” He says before he hangs up.

“What’s wrong Ray?” She asks concerned.

“They know. The Cabal knows about you.” He says turning a slight shade of pale. “About you being the Ghost, and that we are together.” Blanching at that last part.

“Hey.” She says trying to get his attention. “Raymond look at me.” She says with strength, so he does.

“We’re going to be ok you and I. I knew my secret wouldn't last forever. It was only a matter of time before my true identity came out into the open, and that’s ok. I’ve been ready for this. As for them finding out about us…good. In a way I’m glad they know.” Squeezing his hand in reassurance. “I’m glad they know, because then they will know that we are a united front. The infamous Ghost and Concierge of Crime. We make a great team Ray, and I promise you we will be ok. We’ll face this together.” She finishes.

“You’re taking this a whole lot better than I am sweetheart.” He says letting out a small laugh. “But you're right. We’ll fight this. Together.” He supplies with renewed confidence. Finishing up the dishes they move into the living room.

“Since we’re officially joined forces, I feel there are certain aspects about my business and dealings you should be privy to.” Red says. 

He spends the next hour outlining to her the ins and outs of his criminal empire. Enemies and allies. Current pending deals, deals that have gone well and deals that have gone south. Locations of safe houses and addresses where supplies of any nature can be found at a moment’s notice. Surprising to Red, Lizzie takes this all in stride, never batting an eyelash. 

“As you have been candid with me Ray, I want to do the same for you.” 

Over the next forty-five minutes she outlines for him her own niche in the criminal underground. Her contacts and resource providers. Enemies of her own and a few trusted associates she goes to when she needs special jobs done. After finishing her spiel, she decides to take him to meet Chaz. To her great surprise and happiness, Red and Chaz hit it off like old friends reacquainted, and as they were getting ready to leave Lizzie gives Red the green light to use Chaz in the future for any and all needs he may have, which Chaz is more than happy to agree with.

After their meeting with Chaz, they head back to Red’s current safe house rather than back to her apartment so they can meet up with Dembe and go over the current developments and their plan as to how to deal with it. All three sitting together in the parlor they start hashing out their plan of attack.

“I think it’s time we make an offensive move against them” Red starts out.

“Yes I agree” Lizzie adds. “They’re on their heels at the moment with the latest developments that have come to light since you released the Fulcrum to the press. Now’s as good a time as any.”

“Tomorrow we’ll go and meet with a contact I have who has an inside ear at the CIA. We can see if there are any good leads or tips we can capitalize on.” Red finishes. 

“Sounds good Raymond” Dembe replies standing up. “I’ll make the appropriate arrangements.” He says as he makes his way out of the living room.

Red turns his head to lay a kiss to Lizzie’s temple. 

“Will you stay the night here with me?” Red asks quietly.

“Of course Ray. I wouldn't be able to sleep otherwise.” She says sheepishly at that admission. 

“I’ve grown used to having you next to me at night.” She adds. 

“Me too sweetheart.” He admits.

“I need to run back to my place though. I’m finishing up my last legal case before I hang my attorney hat up. I just need to send an email in to my client and I’ll be officially retired.” She laughs a bit to herself. 

“I can send Dembe to yours so you don't have to go.” He offers.

“No that’s ok. I know where everything is and it shouldn't take me but a few minutes to grab my overnight bag and pack my work up to head back here. Should take me less than an hour.” She finishes standing up with him.

“Ok. You've got one hour before I'm sending an Army in to come and bring you back to me.” He says partly teasing, but deadly serious. And she smiles at him knowing he isn't kidding.

“I’ll be back before you know it.” Kissing him at the door, but before she can pull away Red raises his right hand up to wrap in her hair and presses her body more firmly into his deepening the kiss, thrusting his tongue into her mouth to taste her one last time. Pulling away he releases her reluctantly.

“I love you Elizabeth.” He says slightly breathless. “You have one hour.” He finishes looking down at his watch.

“Love you more Raymond.” She says stepping away throwing a genuine Lizzie smile over her shoulder as she climbs into her car and drives away.

He watches her leave his line of sight. “Be safe.” He whispers to the night sky. Unbeknownst to either of them, Lizzie wouldn't be returning to his safe house that night.


	6. Chapter 6

Reaching her apartment safely, she decides to use her phone for the first time and sends Red a text.

Lizzie: Made it to my apartment safe!

Red: I’m glad to hear that sweetheart. Remember, one hour! Don't make me come get you ;)

Lizzie: See you soon. Love you :)

Red: Love you more.

Lizzie parks her car on the street and starts to make her way up to her apartment. As she reaches her door, the hairs on the back of her neck start to rise. Feeling as though she is being watched, she turns around to surveil her surroundings. Not seeing anything out of the ordinary she enters her apartment and immediately freezes in place. 

‘Somethings off.’ She thinks to herself.

Immediately going on the defensive, she lays her keys down on the desk next to her door. Taking her phone out, she clicks on the app that allows you to make a voice recording and hits ‘record’, hiding the phone behind the key bowl by her door. She slowly makes her way into the living room. As soon as she steps through the doorway a man tackles her from the right side, causing them to fall into the glass table she has in front of her couch completely shattering it. She regains her wits first and elbows her assailant in the face hearing a sickening crunch, knowing she broke his nose. As she tries to get up another man makes his way over to her and punches her square in the ribs hoping to knock the breath out of her long enough to subdue her. Instantly it’s painful for her to breathe so she figured a rib or two are probably badly bruised or fractured. Being in fight mode though she pays no attention and continues to fight back. Instinct kicking in, she rolls sideways to get away from her two assailants and grabs a large shard of glass laying on the ground. One of the men lunges at her taking her back to the ground. She keeps a hold of the piece of glass in her hand and is able to bring it down into the man’s neck severing his carotid artery, killing him in a matter of seconds. Shoving the dead man off her she manages to get to her feet, but not before the other assailant is able land a punch directly to the side of her head causing her to blackout momentarily. 

As soon as she comes to, she takes stock of herself. Her hands are zip tied behind her back, and the man she had been struggling with is now pointing a gun at her.

“Who the hell are you and what do you want?” She asks angrily.

“Who I am is of no importance to you, as for what I want…I want to know what information you have on the Cabal” Her attacker finishes with a smirk on his face that she instantly wants to take off with the bottom of her boot. 

“Why do you assume I know anything about this…Cabal you speak of?” She questions.

“We know exactly who you are and what you are capable of Ms. Scott, as well as the actions you have taken over the recent years that have directly affected the dealings of the Cabal. Not to mention you recently becoming an associate of Raymond Reddington’s,” Another voice adds in. 

She turns her head to see another figure emerging from the shadows. Finally coming to a stop directly in front of her she's able to see this new person’s face, and knows who it is immediately. Hoping the recorder on her phone is still recording she starts talking, knowing Raymond will come for her in less than 20 minutes, hoping she can buy some time until then. 

“Director Konzioklis. Head of the CIA. What a pleasure” Lizzie spits with mock enthusiasm.

“Don’t play stupid with me Ms. Scott. We both know you have information directly relating to the Cabal, and you also know the location of Raymond Reddington. So this will go over a whole lot more smoothly if you just tell us what you know, and as an added bonus, where I can find Reddington.” He adds.

“You know, this reminds me of this one time in Bucharest…” She starts. 

But with a nod of the Director’s head, the other man in the room lays a swift kick to her abdomen making her struggle to breathe and gurgle as blood fills her mouth. Trying to not show any weakness, she lets out small grunts in pain but shows no other outward signs.

“We know you are the Ghost Ms. Scott. That fact alone would normally land you in a black site where you would be tortured and pumped for intel until I’m pleased with the information you've given me. But something tells me that you are going to be especially difficult to break. So we’re going to take you somewhere special.” He says with a sinister grin. 

“You will talk.” He adds. “They always do.” He says more to himself. 

“Got to hell.” She manages in a low raspy voice.

“What was that?” The directors asks, turning around to face her again. 

Gathering the last bit of strength she has left, she says more loudly,

“I said to go to hell!”

Shaking his head, the director instructs his man. 

“Leave him here.” He instructs pointing to the dead body near the coffee table. “But grab her. Clearly we’re going to need to use more…creative tactics to get information from you. No matter though. I will get the information I want from you, and when I do, I assure you Raymond Reddington will meet his own untimely demise at my hands.” He says as he stands up and makes his way out of her apartment. 

“And maybe if I’m feeling particularly gracious, I’ll let him watch me kill you.” He says with mirth.

The other man manages to lift Lizzie into a fireman's carry and starts to take her out of her apartment. As she passes through her front door, she looks at her phone and sees that it’s still recording and says softly;

“Vous et nul autre, mon amour.” Before being taken into the night. 

Across town at Red’s safe house, Red is pacing back and forth in his living room growing more anxious and agitated as the minutes tick by.

“Something is wrong. She should have been back here by now.” Red says to Dembe.

Knowing Red would want to take action immediately, without being instructed Dembe makes his way to the front door to bring the car around. Red hot on his heels grabbing his coat and .45 on his way out the door. Not even bothering with his normal decorum, Red climbs into the front passenger seat as Dembe tears off down the driveway headed towards the city. As soon as they are in the car Red tries to call Lizzie, but very attempt takes him straight to her voicemail. Quickly he finds himself feeling genuinely scared for the first time in years.

“Drive faster.” Red says in a short clipped tone, continuing to try and reach Lizzie. 

Breaking every traffic law in the state, they finally reach Lizzie’s apartment. Seeing her car still parked on the street, they make their way quickly to the front of her building. Climbing the stairs two at a time they reach her landing, noting the door is cracked open. 

“No sign of forced entry.” Dembe notes out loud seeing the deadbolt and doorframe in good shape. 

Each man taking a side of the door, they look at each other and Red gives a curt nod. Dembe bursts through the door first tearing into the room as Red follows him. Noting the man lying on the floor, Red walks over keeping his gun trained on the man and checks his pulse.

“Dead.” Red says softly. 

Seeing all the blood on the floor makes Red’s stomach turn over, a wave of nausea coming over him. Looking around and taking stock of the state of the apartment, his heart starts to sink as the thoughts of what could have occurred here, to his Lizzie, run through his mind. Silently he berates himself for letting her come alone. Dembe reenters the living room after having swept the rest of the apartment. 

“The apartment is clear Raymond. Your Elizabeth put up a hell of a fight.” He notes seeing the dead body and destruction all around.

Red can’t muster any words, and only nods in agreement. Frantically they start to search the apartment for any clues as to who invaded her home, why, and where they took her. Finding nothing Red angrily punches the wall next to him, leaving a hole in the drywall and probably a broken knuckle or two. 

‘Damn-it!’ he thinks looking down at his hand.

“Raymond!” Dembe calls from the front of the apartment. 

Red quickly makes his way over to him. Seeing Dembe holding her phone up for him to see.

“She made a recording” Dembe says softly.

“That’s my girl” Red says proudly. 

Hitting the play button and listening to what took place mere minutes ago made a spectrum of emotions well up in Reds body. Pure unadulterated anger at hearing those men hit his Lizzie, fear at hearing her pained grunts as she is attacked again and again, and most of all an absolute blinding burning rage that overtakes him at hearing who is responsible for his Lizzie’s abduction. Then, hearing her last words whispered to him before the recording goes silent, an all-encompassing feeling of love. 

“Vous et nul autre, mon amour.” He says softly back, knowing heartbreakingly that she doesn't hear his reply. 

Taking a moment to regain his composure, he looks at Dembe. 

“Call Mr. Kaplan and get her over here to clean this mess up, and find out how much of that blood is Lizzie’s. I’m going to go pay Chaz a visit.” He finishes, his voice diminishing there at the end. 

Seeing his friend distressed, Dembe lays a firm yet gentle hand on his shoulder. “We will find her my brother. She loves you fiercely and will fight. Do not be discouraged. Hold those last words of hers to you close to your heart, and let them drive you.” Dembe says looking him straight in the eye. 

Feeling a renewal of determination and fire burning in his belly, Red looks back at him;

“Yes we will find her. And kill every person who tries to stand in our way. Their first mistake was deciding to come after me. But their biggest mistake was taking Elizabeth. Because there is no corner they can hide, no distance they can run, no place they can take her where I won’t find her. They took what’s mine and I WILL get her back.” He says with a passion Dembe hasn't seen in him in a very long time. 

________________________________________

As soon as Lizzie and her assailants got to their car, a cloth bag was thrown over her head and she was chloroformed. The next time she wakes up, she's strapped to a chair. Both hands tied behind her back and each leg strapped to a leg on the chair. And to her horror, she was stripped down to her underwear and bra. 

After regaining her wits, she looks up to see an armed man sitting in a chair of his own across from her. Seeing that she has regained consciousness he leers at her, eyeing her from head to toe. His lustful gaze on her causes a wave of disgust to wash over her.

“They didn't tell me that you were going to be so pretty” he comments.

Standing up he starts to make his way towards her, circling her like a hyena after a fresh kill. She can’t track him once he is behind her, but she feels him suddenly start to run his hand from one of her shoulders, across her neck, ending at her other shoulder. Trying her best to shrug him off in her tied down state, he only laughs at her.

“You’re not getting out of those ties. Did them myself!” He states proudly.

Not listening, she continued to pull on her ties out of anger. Finally calming down so as not to create marks on her wrists and ankles, she looks back up at him with an amused smirk.

“I don’t know why you look so pleased. From where I’m sitting you're in quite a pickle, and completely at my mercy. I’m actually thinking about what fun I can have with you before I kill you.” He says.

“I’m ‘amused’ as you like to put it, because there is nothing you can do to me or say to me that will get me to give you the answers that you want. And more importantly, when Reddington finds me and he will, he’s going to kill you. After he cuts off your hand for touching me. Because you see, he’s very possessive and doesn't tolerate others touching or taking what is his. So really this whole situation is a waste of time for the director, and a deadly one for you. So whatever you plan to do with me or to me, you might as well get going, because in no life will I ever betray Raymond Reddington.” She finishes sticking her chin in the air defiantly and leveling him with a gaze that told him she meant every word.

“Feisty too. I like that in women I plan to fuck.” He says giving her a salacious look. 

Sighing, he puts his hands on his knees and pushes himself back up into a standing position.

“Be that as it may, I’m going to make your time here completely miserable.” 

Walking back over to her, he sticks her with a stun gun causing her to convulse violently in her chair until she falls limp. He cuts her ties and backs away quickly before she has a chance to recover and try to fight him. She falls to a heap on the floor, slowly starting to regain function of her limbs. As he heads towards the door he speaks out loud;

“Turn the temperature down in here.” 

Turning back to face her, he shoots her a wink and leaves the room.

As soon as he walks out, she curls into herself protectively in the middle of the cell, and she looks around the room she's in for the first time. A single cot in the corner, a hole in the floor for a bathroom and the camera in the top corner of the room. 

‘Definitely not The Plaza.’ She thinks to herself. Letting out a deep breath she stands up and makes her way to the corner of the cell and sits herself down on the mat. All she can do now is wait, because she knows with absolute certainty that Raymond will come for her. 

Across town, Red is driving as quickly as traffic will allow him to Chaz’s underground lair. Five minutes out his phone starts to ring. Not bothering to check the caller ID he picks it up, figuring it was one of his people with information on Lizzie. 

“Talk.” He clips into the phone.

“Reddington. It’s Chaz. You need to get here as fast as you can. I found her.” Chaz says hastily.

“I’m already headed your way. Be there in less than five.” He finishes. Making it in three minutes, Red is taking four steps at a time making his way down to Chaz’s workshop. 

“Chaz.” Red addresses as he walks through the door. “What do you have?”

“She’s being held at a warehouse down near the docks. I hacked into the CIA local monitoring databases and this location stood out among the rest of them, so I tapped into the video feeds to see what, or who, was being monitored there…” He stops not really wanting to go on. “You’re not going to like what you see Red.” He finishes pulling up the video feeds.

Red lays his hands down on the back of Chaz’s chair, trying to steady and ready himself for what he is about to see.

‘If she were dead he would have told me right away.’ He says to himself trying to calm down a bit. 

Feeling the tension already creeping up in him, he squeezes the back of the chair hard, turning his knuckles instantly white.

“She’s only been there for a little over thirty minutes, so I’ll start the video from the beginning and fast forward to present time. There is audio by the way.” Hesitantly, Chaz presses play.

Red has witnessed a lot in his many years, some beautiful and some horrific. But this. Seeing his Lizzie being beat, touched, tazed even. It was just too much. Turning away from the screen he finds the trashcan next to the desk and loses his stomach contents. Using his handkerchief to wipe his mouth, he turns back to the screen. Chaz hands him a bottle of water so he can get rid of the taste of vomit.

“I’m sorry Red.” He says softly.

Red just shakes his head to clear it. Turning back to the screen, the video continues to play. Hearing what his Lizzie said to that ass clown who most certainly was going to lose his hand and life when he got his hands around his neck, was one of the most incredible things he has ever heard. He knew in that moment without a shadow of a doubt, that Lizzie loved him completely and unconditionally. This woman was his everything, and right now she’s is counting on him to rescue her. 

“What do you have on the warehouse she's being held in?”

“From what I could tell there are armed guards both outside and inside the building. As to how many, that varies. The Director hasn't visited her there yet, and not that you need my recommendation, but I would extract her before he does get there.”

“You’re absolutely right Chaz, I don't need that recommendation because I’m getting her out of there now. As soon as my men are assembled were going in.”

Red gets the address and calls Dembe letting him know the details and what’s about to happen. Dembe immediately hangs up with Red and handles the rest of the preparations. Turning back to Chaz, he lays a hand on his shoulder, looking at him genuine appreciation.

“Thank you my friend. I’m forever indebted to you for finding her so fast. Not even my men could have work this miracle. Speaking of, how did you find her so fast?” he asks curiously.

“It was actually her idea. A couple years back, when we started on a certain path in the criminal world, we realized how much more dangerous her life was going to get and how dangerous the people were she was dealing with. So she had me create a chip that is inserted into the skin behind her ear. When its pressed and held down for 3 seconds, it activates the distress signal which goes directly to me and I know she is in trouble and I'm able to track her.” He says proudly.

“That’s actually genius. I should probably see about getting me fitted with one of those.” He says chuckling a bit.

“Actually, she had me make one up for you not too long ago.” He says sheepishly.

“She did?” Red ask softly. A look of masked wonder in his eyes. 

“Yea. She really does love you Red. And she wants to protect you as much as you do her. You two really are quite the pair.” He finishes with a smile.

“We do make a great team.” Red replies with a large smile on his face. “Can you put it in now?”

“Yes! Yes I can. It will only take a second and I have a special band aid for it so it’s not noticeable.” He says as he stand up and heads to a locked desk drawer. Turning back to Red he gestures to his recently vacated chair. 

“Sit, please.”

Quickly Chaz inserts Red’s chip and gets him bandaged up and sends him on his way.

“Bring our girl back Red!” Chaz yells to him.

“You bet your ass!” Red yells back running up the stairs. Hopping in his car, Red heads toward the warehouse. ‘I’m coming Lizzie.’ He says softly to himself, feeling a renewed sense of urgency as he flies down the road.


	7. Chapter 7

Hearing movement coming from outside of her cell, Lizzie looks up waiting to see who will be coming in this time to try their hand at torturing information from her. Looking down at her now battered and bruised body, she feels suddenly self-conscious. She knows Red will come for her and she wishes more than anything that he wouldn't see her like this. Afraid he will look at her differently after seeing her body in this state. Taking stock, she is pretty sure she may have fractured ribs on her right side from being kicked and punched, the left side of her face and left eye are partially swollen shut from getting hit, wrists and ankles have rope burns from being tied to the chair and she knows she probably has a hand shaped mark on her neck where a guy tried to choke the answers out of her.

‘Rookie.’ She thought with slight amusement. Then thinking of the last guy who attempted to get information from her by touching her in places only one man was allowed to. ‘I rather hope Red lets me kill him myself.’ 

Just the thought of that creep running his hands along her body, squeezing her breasts, running lower to her…

“Stop.” She whispers to herself. 

She knows she can’t let herself dwell on what’s happened to her. The need to stay focused on schooling her features and staying strong overwhelm everything else. Another man steps into her room with two goons behind him. Seeing her laying in her corner on the mat, he motions to the two men to go over to her. They pick her up and sit her back down in the chair and tie her down. Almost instantly she feels the circulation to her hands and feet being practically cut off. The man takes a seat in front of her and she recognizes him as the man who first met her when she was brought in.

“You’re a lot tougher than you look, and so far made good on your word that you would not give us any information on the Cabal or Raymond Reddington. But that’s ok.” He says with an evil gleam in his eye. “I haven’t had my turn yet.” 

He makes a motion with his head and the two other men exit the room. Looking down at himself he starts to roll his sleeves up to the elbow. Standing up he makes his way over to her and slaps her as hard as he can across the face, splitting her bottom lip open. Blood starts running down her chin, dropping onto her chest.

Outside the building, Red and his team are in place waiting for the signal to burst into the warehouse from all sides. He looks up at his two snipers at the top of the building and gives them the signal to take out the two guards standing at the front door. Those two gone, Red and the team quickly move into place and charge through the door. The next 10 minutes fly by in a blur for them as they take out man after man inside the warehouse. Red is making his way through the building, trying to locate where Lizzie is being held with Dembe on his six. Coming around a corner, Red hears a shot and feels a burning sensation on his right side. Falling back into place, he looks down and sees blood seeping into his shirt and jacket. Dembe keeping cover, Red inspects his torso. Thankfully just a graze on his side, nothing a couple stitches won’t fix. Zipping his jacket up so no one is the wiser to his injury, Red steps out in front and places a couple bullets into the assailant’s chest down the hall. Looking up ahead they see a door with a food slot. Quickly Red and Dembe look at each other and make their way down the corridor.

Back in the room, Lizzie’s attacker hears the commotion outside and heads to the door. Opening it, he addresses the man that’s standing guard but looks up as they hear footsteps drawing closer. The man closes the door and walks over to Lizzie. Grabbing her hair and pulling back so her face and neck are exposed, he pulls out his Glock and holds it to the temple of her head, waiting for whoever is here to find him. Hearing more shots ring out outside the door, and finally the heavy ‘thud’ of the man outside falling to a heap on the floor, presumably dead. Strengthening the grip the man has on Lizzie’s hair, he waits.

Outside the door, Red and Dembe open the food slot to see into the room. Red’s eyes instantly fall on Lizzie tied to the chair with a man holding a gun to her head.

“I know you're out there! Why don’t you come on in and we can have a nice chat about what’s going to happen here.” Opening the door, Red and Dembe train their guns on the man holding Lizzie.

“Let her go.” Red says simply. “You have 5 seconds.” He finishes with deadly intent.

“I don’t think you're in a position to be making demands here.” The man says laughingly. 

Red looks then at Lizzie, seeing her staring right back at him with warmth and relief in her eyes. Slowly she gives him a small nod, telling him she trusts him to take the shot. Quickly giving her an almost imperceptible smile in return, he focuses back on the man holding a gun to her head, and he trains his gun on him. With a steady hand he aims for right between his eyes. Seeing Red’s attention back on him, the man continues.

“See, here’s what’s going to happen. You an-” He doesn't finish as a single shot rings out in the room. 

Lizzie flinches slightly at her hair being tugged backwards as the man behind her falls backwards dead. Once her hair is released, her head snaps back and falls forward in exhaustion. Red and Dembe take quick steps to be at her side. Dembe goes around the back of the chair to release Lizzie from her restraints, as Red falls to his knees in front of her. Carefully his left hand lifts her chin off her chest while his right hand brushes the hair back from her face. At feeling Red’s touch, Lizzie’s eyes fall closed in relief. Feeling the hair from her face being gently pushed back, she opens her eyes and meets the piecing sad eyes of Red.

“Ray.” She rasps out.

“Don’t try and talk sweetheart. We’re going to get you back to the safe house and have Mr. Kaplan check you over. Or do you need to go to the hospital?” He asks raking his eyes over her body. 

Never taking her eyes off his face she sees a range of emotions wash across his features, from relief to pure anger, finally settling on bitter anguish. Raising his head to meet her gaze again she tries to smile at him to let him know she is ok, but the split lip she recently acquired turns the smile into an instant grimace. Needing to answer him, she’s able to get out a low. “No hospital. Just home.”

Nodding his understanding, he lifts Lizzie’s arms up around his neck for her to hold on to him as he sweeps her legs up so he's carrying her bridal style. Finally feeling her weight in his arms, he squeezes her tightly to him and presses a series of kisses to every place on her head his lips could reach. Dembe precedes them out of the room and quickly they make their way back to the Mercedes, leaving the rest of his men to deal with the mess.

Once Red, Lizzie and Dembe are safely in the car, Red lets his mask of calm fall. Gripping Lizzie to him as tight as he can without causing her pain, he needs to feel her. To feel her heartbeat beating against his own. To know that she is really alive and safe back with him.

“I’m so sorry Lizzie. So very sorry.” He says, tears starting to streak down his face.

Pulling back so she can look him in the eye, she brings her hands up and cups his face, making sure he's looking at her when she addresses him.

“Raymond look at me. This is not your fault. Not in the least bit. They took me because of information they believe I have on the Cabal. The fact that I know you was just a plus for them, but that wasn't what they were after.” She says softly to him, wiping his tears away with her thumbs.

“I love you Ray, and you came for me. You saved me.” She says with a small smile creasing her lips. 

“I love you too Lizzie, and I will always come for you. I’ll always save you.” Red tells her with fire in his eyes. 

Leaning down he presses a gentle kiss to her lips, trying to avoid her split bottom lip. Leaning forward partially out of exhaustion but mainly in her need to feel his skin against her own, she lays her forehead against his. Not long after, the car comes to a stop outside the safe house. Dembe climbs out first and helps Red out of the car with Lizzie still tucked in his arms. They make their way up to the front door where Mr. Kaplan meets them.

“Bring her this way.”

Red follows her down the hall to a spare bedroom she converted into a makeshift examining room. Gently, Red lays Lizzie down on the bed. Seeing her body completely spread out gave him the chance to see the true extent of her injuries. Instantly his face turns into a thundercloud, anger enveloping him and rage at seeing the hand shaped red mark on her throat. He starts to shake. Seeing his response Lizzie lays a hand on top of his own and he looks at her. Fresh tears starting to fall down his face.

“I’m ok Raymond. It looks worse than it is. I promise I’m ok.” She says softly.

Trying to believe her, he drops his eyes from her own and sits on the edge of the bed, not sure if his legs could hold him up at the moment. The weight of his failure at his ability to protect her washes over him like a bucket of cold water. Mr. Kaplan seeing all this tries to stay as clinical as she can.

“I can do the exam with your under clothes on, unless I need to do an internal inspection.” She finishes slowly. 

At that, Red’s head snaps up as a look of pure horror spreads on his face. Quickly Lizzie replies to her. “NO! No no. There’s no need for an internal inspection. Nothing like that happened.” She says adamantly. 

Mr. Kaplan nods, a small look of relief showing on her face before replacing it with the clinical neutrality. Lizzie never took her eyes off of Red as she sees his own relief at hearing that she wasn't violated in that way. Looking down at his hand resting on top of hers on the bed, she sees the bruised knuckles. And even more worrisome is the blood she sees staining through the right side of his jacket.

“Red, you’re hurt! You need to get looked at.” She says with an urgency in her voice.

Looking down at his right hand and seeing her reaching for his right side, he reassures her.

“Just bruised knuckles where I put a hole through a wall at your apartment, and just a graze on my side. Nothing Dembe can’t stitch real easy.” He says softly with a reassuring gaze.

“Why did you punch a hole in my wall Raymond?” Lizzie asks with a hint of irritation.

Red shrugs. “I was angry you were taken and had nobody to punch. I know Dembe would do many things for me, but being my personal punching bag isn't one of them.” He says laughing a bit.

Giving her own small laugh in return, Lizzie lays back down on the bed and lets Mr. Kaplan get back to poking and prodding her. Regaining his composure, Red stands up to make his way out of the room, but not before he drops a loving kiss to Lizzie’s forehead. 

“I’ll be right outside if you need me sweetheart.”

Lizzie nods and watches him leave. Seeing the worried look on her face Mr. Kaplan offers;

“He’ll be ok dearie. Raymond is a deeply caring man. Especially for those he loves and cares about, and you're up there at the top of that very short list. You need to be strong for him though. When he found out you had been taken, he didn't take it well to say the least. But give it some time and all will be ok. You two need each other more than could ever be explained. Now, let have a look at you.”

Taking Mr. Kaplan’s words to heart, Lizzie vows then and there that she will be strong for Ray. He’s going to need her support and strength to get through this. She understands his reaction to her being taken and beaten, because if their roles were reversed she’d be on a murder path herself and not stopping at anything to get him back. In short, she’d be a wreck. Keeping that in mind, she switches her mindset to healing. It’s going to be a long path for both of them, but together, they can overcome anything.

After Mr. Kaplan finished her exam, she left to let Red know about her findings. Feeling absolutely disgusting, Liz does her best to sit up on the bed so she can head to the bathroom to take a shower, but wonders briefly if she’ll even be able to hold herself up. After a decent struggle and good amount of pain, Lizzie was able to push herself up into a sitting position, feet firmly planted on the floor. Before she’s even able to try standing on her own, Red walks into the room.

“And where do you think you're going?” He asks with a hint of his usual playfulness in his voice.

“My first priority at the moment is to take a shower. I feel beyond disgusting.” She finishes as he comes to stand right in front of her. Crouching in front of her, he clasps both of her hands in his own. 

“Let me just give you a rundown of what is going to happen the rest of the night. First, I am going to carry you upstairs into our bedroom and prepare a bath for us. Second, I am going to bathe you. Third, I’m going to tuck you into our bed and not let you out of my sight or arms for at least 24 hours.” He finishes giving her a look that dares her to try and fight him on this. 

Knowing his need for closeness and control at the moment, she merely smiles at him and motions for him to pick her up. 

“Sounds like a plan to me Ray.” She agrees softly. 

Silently thanking her for acquiescing to his needs, he carefully picks her up and heads upstairs to their bedroom. Wrapping her arms around his neck she buries her nose into the side of his head and draws in as much of his scent as she can. Releasing her breath, she presses her lips to the spot under his ear that’s a weakness for him. 

“Lizzie.” He growls walking up the stairs, feeling her smile against his neck.

“After our 24 hour cuddle session, we take down the Cabal. And I have first dibs on the director.” She says with a hint of anger in her voice.

“Oh I don't think so love. He’s all mine. He’ll learn the hard way you don't mess with Raymond Reddington and his lady.” He says with humor lacing his voice.

“Fine, you win. But I want at least one shot at him before you exact your revenge.” She says seriously. “Deal?”

“Deal. And sealed with a kiss.” He says finding her lips with his own.


End file.
